


K is for Keppel

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [11]
Category: Good Luck Demon King!
Genre: And mentions of murdering other characters, I don't expect anyone to know what it is, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rated for swearing, This work is obscure, Wow, enjoy, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being free means that one has a lot of time on their hands. Solomon just spends that time making sure the children learning Demonic Magic at a nearby school don't accidentally kill themselves. And if he happens to fall for the Headmaster along the way, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Keppel

 

* * *

 

            He had finally _done_ it. Freedom was amazing. _Free._ Free from that damn seal. Solomon rather disliked being sealed as a child, but it did have its advantages. Now he was in his true form, blood red hair falling down his back and great horns depicting his status as the Demon King. He sighed and glanced through the trees where he had been resting for the last hour, only to pause when he saw the teacher of the Demonic Magic class. The man was showing his young students how to cast a simple Flare Spell, but the circle he was teaching them was completely incorrect. If any of the kids tried that, they'd kill themselves!

            Most didn't know it, but Solomon had once been mated. And though his mate and child had been murdered years ago by the humans, he still had a fondness for children. Enough so that he couldn't let these little ones be harmed by their idiot teacher. With a low sigh, the Demon hid his horns and claws and changed into proper clothing for teaching before striding out of the trees. The teacher of the Demonic Magic class didn't even sense him coming and the redhead knocked him out with a solid punch to the back of the head. “Hey!” one of the kids complained. “How are we supposed to learn now?”

            Solomon gave them a rather dirty look. “I'm going to teach you, brat. Now, let's start from the beginning.” He gracefully dropped to sit on the ground and beckoned them closer. “Come here. I'm not going to bite.”

            “Oh really,” sneered an older student. “And what are your credentials?”

            The demon's glamour flickered slightly. “I'm a demon, brat. I think I know how to teach my own magic.” There was silence and everyone sat down. “Now, what do you know of the Dremora Alphabet?” He didn't get an answer and Solomon sighed. “Please tell me that moron taught you the Dremora Alphabet.”

            He was given a blank stare. “What's the Dremora Alphabet?” asked a young man.

            “Oh, dear god. That moron tried to teach you Demonic Magic without first showing you the Dremora Alphabet.” He breathed in slowly and rubbed at his eyes. “Alright. Dremoidric is the tongue of the demon race. The Dremora Alphabet is the system that we use to write with. Each letter is a rune that can be chained with another to create different words. If magic is channeled into the word, it can be used to create a spell. You following?” Solomon paused and drew **frega** in the air using his magic. “This is the word for fire. If I add magic to the word itself, it will become the rune for fire, which is **Ifrella** , and release itself as a wave of flames.” He pushed his power into the shapes and the students watched as the word chained itself together and a small burst of flames seared across the ground. “If you learn both the Dremora Alphabet and the Runic Alphabet, you can change a spell entirely by capitalizing a letter, or even by changing an entire word. “This is **zaguu** , an electric-type attack that spreads across the ground and zaps anyone who steps in it. **Itzaguus** is a bolt of thunder that can reach long ranges. **Trevva** is a small series of bolts that strike the ground at random times. **Nifretrulla** is a massive electrical storm that takes of ton of magic to create.”

            He paused to sigh softly. “What that moron was doing was teaching you an incorrect Runic circle. It might have worked for the low level Flare spell, but if you tried it with anything higher up, the whole spell would have exploded in your face, possibly killing not only you, but everyone around as well. And seeing as all demons have a fondness of children, I couldn't let that happen.”

            “Wait,” one of the students asked, “a fondness of children? You're not going to eat us, are you?”

            Solomon rolled his eyes. “Absolutely not. The birth rate among demons is fairly low, so we treasure all children, even the ones that aren't of our race.” There was a collective sigh of relief among the students and the demon resisted the urge to get up and strangle the god damn elders. Instead he sighed softly. “What have the humans been teaching you?” He glanced up and noted one of the kids opening his mouth. “Never mind, I don't want to know.”

            “In any case, I think I'll be taking over this class. As much as I dislike the Elders of this race, children should not suffer for their stupidity.”

            “Wait, stupidity?”

            A frown graced Solomon's face. “What do you know of the Great Daedric War?”

            “Just that the demons attacked and the King was sealed away.....”

            Solomon barely resisted the urge to rub his eyes. “That's nowhere near correct. If anything, it was the humans that started the war. They kidnapped the Queen and held them ransom. The King was to surrender and they'd return the Queen.”

            “Did they?”

            “No.” Solomon fell silent. “Instead of releasing the Queen like they promised, the Elders raped and murdered them. Neither the Queen nor the child they had been carrying survived. After that incident, the demons declared full-on war. The King went mad with grief and was at the forefront for a long time. It all ended when he was sealed, though.”

            “That's horrible,” a young girl breathed out. “Why don't we know that?”

            “Because history is written by the victors. The Elders don't want their race to know about their shadows, so they hide it. All books that told the truth about that dark day were disposed of. Only the demonic books hold the truth, and it's forbidden for a human to read them.” He paused and tapped his chin. “Oh, don't get me wrong, _we_ don't mind humans reading our books, but your Elders have forbidden _you_ from reading them _._ ”

            One of the elder students paused and looked up from her notes. “Hold on a minute. Can I ask you something about your credentials?”

            Solomon eyed her carefully. “I'm listening.”

            “If our teacher would have killed us with his stupidity, what's the difference between his credentials and yours?”

            “Ahh,” the demon said. “Excellent question. The humans have set up their stupid collages with their stupid written exams. Don't get me wrong, a few mortals can wield the Daedric magic without any help, but most cannot. What his magic was doing was called Instinctive Corrections. The circle was incorrect, but his magic was instinctively correcting it seconds before it was released. It's a high level magic fixing system. Your guy's magic isn't that strong yet. It knows something's wrong, but not what. Therefore it wouldn't be able to fix the circle and you'd end up hurting yourselves pretty badly.

            Now, for a demon to gain a Mastery, it's different. We have to learn everything. And then we go to the king himself and prove we can wield it efficiently. If we successfully show a Mastery of the usual magic, he grants us the title of Elite and allows access to the final tier of Magic; the Shadow Realm, which we have to prove Mastery of before we can gain the title of Master.”

            The little girl with the brown hair –and Solomon really needed to learn their names– tilted her head and asked, “The Shadow Realm?”

            “It's the darkest, most powerful Daedric magic around. Most _demons_ can't handle it, let alone a human. I hold the title of Master. So does the King. He _has_ to hold the title in order to test others. Especially if he has to step in to stop a spell gone wrong. Now, let me see that book he's got you reading.”

            Again, it was the little girl with the brown hair who handed hers over. Solomon took a peek at her name in the front cover and smiled gently at her, making sure to keep his sharp eyeteeth hidden. No need to scare her, after all. “Thank you, Lissetl Natalie.”

            Her brow scrunched up. “Lissetl?”

            “It means Lady. A very polite demon term for an young female.” Solomon began flipping through the book and made a noise of outrage. “What the fuck? This is stupid. Why is this spell in the easy section? Sure, it's easy to activate, but the damn thing has a mind of its own and is more likely to kill the wielder than the person it was summoned against. And why is this in the difficult section? This one is the _easiest_ Frost spell possible! Whoever wrote this was a fucking moron! I'm practically starting from scratch!” Solomon's head snapped around and he gave the unconscious teacher a scathing glare. “If you weren't already out cold, I'd rip you a new asshole just for using this book!”

            He then turned to face the others. “When's your next class?”

            Natalie chirped from nearby, “In two weeks.”

            “All right. Here's what I'll do. I'll procure all of you a good, _proper_ Daedric book of Magic. One where you won't kill yourself because the spell was mislabeled. That sound good?” Solomon dropped a large book onto the table. “This is the complete book on the Dremora Language and the Runic Tongue. Learn as much as you can from it. It'll make modifying and creating new Daedric Magic a lot easier.” He vanished in a plume of smoke and the students crowded around the book, completely ignoring the man still out cold on the ground.

**oOo**

            “Two weeks,” Natalie groused under her breath, “is a very long time. Face it, Ryn, I'm bored.”

            Ryn rolled her eyes skyward and prayed for patience. It didn't come and her temper was as frayed as ever. Their idiot teacher was preaching happily from the front of the room, going on about how dangerous demons were and had been for the past five minutes. Ryn wondered if he even stopped to breathe. He then paused in the middle of the sentence and made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat and dropped to the ground. A low snore rumbled deep in his chest. “Got him,” Solomon said cheerfully as he slipped through the window. “Sorry I'm a little late. Duties caught up with me and I was unable to avoid the paperwork monster.” He cast a disdainful look at the moron on the floor and flicked his fingers. A large pile of books formed on a nearby table seconds before they began passing themselves out. Ryn marveled at the casual display of magic and caught the book when it landed on her desk.

            Solomon looked entirely too cheerful. “I went through that ridiculous book and compared it to our lowest level spell set and then wrote a new book combining a combination of the two. So this one has spells all over the range. Don't try out the later ones unless I'm around. I'd rather not clean up your remains, please. I _like_ kids and would prefer that you didn't go and get yourselves killed. Understand?”

            “Got'cha,” twenty five children chorused back.

            “All right, you horrible monsters. Flip open to the first fire spell and join me on the floor up in the front. We're going to pick apart the Runic Circle so you know exactly what goes into it.”

**oOo**

            Adrian knew _something_ had changed, but he wasn't sure what. The students taking the Demonic Magic classes seemed to be different for some reason. But it wasn't until he actually watched hidden away in a corner that he found out what was going on. Someone else, Solomon was his name, had taken over. And they were teaching his students everything he _didn't_ know. And Adrian found himself enjoying it. Enough so that he really didn't mind when Solomon called him out in the middle of class. Instead of being embarrassed, the headmaster just joined the others on the floor, shared Natalie's book, and learned so much that he didn't already know. It was _wonderful._

            Then he found out that Solomon was a demon. That was a little harder to get over, but a thorough talk with the man made sure that he wasn't there to harm the children. It was, however, enough of a talk for Adrian to throw the former Demonic Magic teacher out of the school. Nothing harmed his students on his watch, and certainly not an idiotic fool. He'd also learned the differences between the way a human and a demon get their Masteries, and he wasn't pleased. It was practically set up to kill everyone who ever attempted it!

            Ridiculous. Adrian resolved to have a very long _talk_ with the Elders the next time he saw them.


End file.
